


You made a choice

by Bittodeath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois sorti du Tartare, Percy s'inquiète pour Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made a choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fic en Français et la première fanfic que j'aie écrite et qui date donc du 06/03/2015.

Le soir était tombé et les héros étaient allés se coucher. Presque tous. Bien qu’épuisé après son retour du Tartare, Percy s’inquiétait. Bien sûr, il s’inquiétait pour ceux qui s’étaient sacrifiés, il s’était inquiété pour Annabeth, mais une autre personne l’avait inquiété et l’inquiétait toujours, bien qu’il refuse de l’admettre.  
Il avait beau sortir avec Annabeth, l’aimer et savoir qu’ils étaient destinés l’un à l’autre, il avait beau considérer cela comme de la trahison, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre. Pas autant qu’elle, certes. Mais suffisamment pour en souffrir.  
Non loin, Nico était assis, son épée de fer stygien posée à côté de lui. Percy ne dit rien et s’assit à son côté, le cœur battant. Plus tôt, le jeune homme l’avait assassiné du regard et le fils de Poséidon n’avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais ça l’avait blessé, plus sûrement que les _arai _. Il y eut un long silence gêné.__  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Percy ? Tu devrais aller dormir, comme les autres.  
\- J’étais inquiet pour toi. »  
Nico tourna la tête et le fixa de ses yeux sombres. Il était toujours pâle et maladif, une vraie pitié, mais quand il regardait Percy, on aurait dit que toute la souffrance du monde s’était réfugiée dans son regard.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour moi. Je suis un fils d’Hadès.  
\- _Di immortales ! _Tu me hais à ce point ? »__  
Nico le regarda et caressa la garde de son épée, plongé dans ses pensées. Il paraissait réfléchir à la réponse qu’il allait donner.  
« Je ne te hais pas, bien au contraire… » finit-il par murmurer.  
Il sursauta quand la main de Percy se posa sur la sienne et faillit la retirer, mais son regard se posa sur les yeux du demi-dieu qui avaient la couleur d’une mer de tempête.  
« Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre, Nico ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux comprendre ? »  
Les yeux de Percy étaient devenus humides, mais il ne paraissait pas s’en apercevoir. Son regard était fixé sur Nico. Il leva doucement une main vers son visage et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.  
« Je suis tellement désolé, Nico… Si j’avais agi autrement… Si je t’avais rencontré avant Annabeth… On n’en serait sûrement pas là aujourd’hui.  
\- Les Parques sont souvent cruelles, Percy, tu devrais le savoir… Et Cupidon l’est encore plus. »  
Le fils de Poséidon ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tristement, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de Nico. Celui-ci porta une de ses mains pâles jusqu’à la sienne et la saisit.  
« Au moins les choses sont claires entre nous. »  
Ses lèvres tremblaient et une larme roula sur sa joue, que Percy essuya d’un simple mouvement. Il saisit son visage entre ses paumes, encore rêches et abîmées par son séjour au Tartare. Il pensait que seule Annabeth l’avait aidé à tenir. Il s’était mentit. Au fond de lui, il désirait revoir Nico. Il voulait le protéger, même s’il le savait suffisamment puissant pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il voulait prendre soin de son cœur et de son âme.  
« Je t’aime. » énonça le fils de l’Océan d’une voix basse.  
Les mains de Nico se refermèrent en des poings tremblants qu’il gardait serrés contre lui et sa voix s’étrangla dans les sanglots lorsqu’il répondit « Je t’aime aussi. ».  
Percy l’attira dans ses bras, tâchant d’apaiser ses larmes amères. Enfin, elles se tarirent, les poings du fils d’Hadès toujours serrés dans son cou et il l’éloigna de lui. Sa main repoussa les cheveux sombres du jeune héros, une expression de sérénité triste se peignant sur son visage.  
« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on se dise au revoir, Nico…  
\- C’est la meilleure solution. » souffla le demi-dieu.  
\- Alors, adieu… »  
Ce disant, Percy glissa une main dans sa nuque et se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux à demi-clos jugèrent de son expression alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Ceux de Nico se fermèrent doucement et Percy clôt totalement les siens, occultant tout ce qui n’était pas le demi-dieu. Le froid des tombes creusées et l’odeur des embruns qui fouettent les rivages, la sombre solitude des Enfers et celle du naufragé dans une mer démontée, leurs éléments et leurs sentiments, si semblables et si différents, paraissaient vouloir se mêler sans fin en une osmose parfaite. C’était un baiser chargé d’émotions, de désirs, un baiser lourd d’adieux. Ce fut Nico qui le rompit. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et balayèrent le visage de Percy avant de se baisser et il se détourna. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla se coucher avec les autres. Percy resta un instant à observer la nuit.  
_Gaïa exigera d’autres sacrifices. ___

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Made A Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200365) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath)




End file.
